Daydream
by yougotrejected
Summary: For Anily&Emily Contest  Noah has a day-dream about something or better yet someone. Ok so the summary sucks but the story's better so please read and review.


**Hello! This is for Anily and Emily's contest so I really hope they like it but I hope everyone else likes it to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND or the song, OR Buddy and Morgan (Morgan owns them) I do however own Noah. **

Sector V was sitting in the main room along with Morgan, Rachel, Kami, Noah and Buddy, watching a horror film. Kuki was sitting cross-legged on the couch, Wally sat on the floor in front of her in a green bean-bag, Abby was sitting on the arm of the couch and Hoagie was sitting on the other arm. Nigel was in the recliner with Rachel of his lap. Morgan was sitting by her best friend Noah on the couch, Kami was on the other side of Morgan; Buddy was sitting right in front of Noah on the ground. Noah looked down at Buddy and put her head on her hand that was resting on her knee. She soon drifted off in a day-dream.

-Day-dream-

She appeared in Morgan and Buddy's house. She looked down, she had on baby blue fuzzy socks and daisy dukes shorty shorts, a blue top. Her long, blond hair was in a high-ponytail, sunglasses place lightly on her head. Her blue eyes were sparkling at the sight of her best friend's brother, laughing with his friends, Mark, and Fernando. She looked back into Morgan's room, she was still sleeping. Noah knew it was now or never so she shut the door then started singing.

_I call you up when I know he's at home.  
>I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone.<br>Why can I tell if he's looking at me?  
>Should I give him a smile?<br>Should I get up and leave?  
>I know it's strange, I don't what I'm thinking<br>But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?  
>I really hope I can get him alone.<br>I just don't, don't want her to know.  
><em>She danced down the stairs and into the living room._  
>Yeeeeaaah<br>My best friend's brother is the one for me!  
>Yeeeeaaah<br>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3!  
>I don't want to, but I want to,<br>Cause I just can't get you out of my mind!  
>Yeeeeaaah<em>

Noah got on the coffee table as she was singing. He was staring at her, Mark and Fernando both were laughing at her, but she didn't care she was only focused on one thing. The boy she loved.

_My best friend's brother is the one for me!  
>BFB! BFB!<br>My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother._

_I kinda think that I might be his type.  
>Because when you're not around, he's not acting too shy.<br>Sometimes I feel like he might make a move.  
>Is this all in my head?<br>I don't know what to do.  
>I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking.<br>But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?  
>I really hope I can get him alone.<br>I just don't, don't want her to know._

_Yeeeeaaah  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me!<br>Yeeeeaaah  
>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3.<br>I don't want to, but I want to,  
>Cause I just can't get you out of my mind and<br>Yeeeeaaah  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me!<br>BFB! BFB!  
>My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.<br>BFB! BFB!  
>My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.<em>

_Cause he's such a dream.  
>Yeah<br>And you know what I mean,  
>If you weren't related.<em>

_Yeeeeaaah  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me!<br>Yeeeeaaah  
>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3.<br>I don't want to, but I want to!  
>Cause I just can't get you out of mind and<br>Yeeeeaaah  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me!<br>BFB! BFB!  
>My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.<br>BFB! BFB!  
>My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother. <em>

Buddy stood up when she was finishing and pulled her down to the ground so he good look into her beautiful eyes.

"Noah…"

-Day-dream interrupted-

"Noah!" She heard Buddy's voice yell, waving a hand in front of her face. Noah jumped when she came back to reality.

"Was the movie scary as can be or what?" He asked again. She looked up and noticed the movie was over.

"Um…scary." Noah hesitated. They all laughed and got up, leaving to go to bed.

**Ok so I hope you guys liked it! I like it…ha-ha anyways Review for the children. Actually just me ha-ha. **

** ~Kim **


End file.
